


What Dreams May Come

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [24]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Scribbler's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3367">Any Means Necessary</a>. What did Jake make of Stanley's attempts to keep him alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Means Necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



Jake could feel the warm sun on his face; McAuliffe, his grandfather's old dog, rested heavily against his leg. Sleepily, he knew he should be doing... something. But it was too nice sitting here on the front stoop of the hunting cabin, and the strong sun made it hard to open his eyes.

He sensed someone close to him, and then lips brushed his. The kiss was gentle yet determined: _Heather... that day we went to Rogue River...._ As he'd done then, he returned the kiss.

Heather pulled away, and Stanley's voice said, "Wakey, wakey."

_Stanley?_

Jake's eyes flew open.


End file.
